Some known steering columns for motor vehicles are provided with mechanisms for adjusting the steering column position by an operator of the motor vehicle. Available adjustments typically include a telescoping adjustment in which the steering column is extended toward the operator or retracted away from the operator, and a tilt or rake adjustment in which an angular position of the steering column is changed relative to the operator.
In some known systems, rake is adjusted by releasing an adjustment lever from a secured position, which then allows for rotation of the steering column about a pivot, typically located at an end of the steering column opposite that of the of the steering wheel. Returning the adjustment lever to the secured position retains the steering column in a desired set position about the pivot.
In a vehicle impact event, the steering column is configured to absorb energy of the impact to prevent or reduce injury to the operator due to collision with the steering wheel. In doing so, it is desired to further lock the rake position of the steering column to allow controlled energy absorption in such situations. In some steering column designs, during a collapse cycle, the column is designed to disengage the shaft and jacket assembly from the column mounting bracket. This allows the shaft and jacket assembly to shuttle forward in a vehicle, which allows the column to unclamp to facilitate internal collapse. At this point, rake lock needs to be maintained or re-established.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an energy absorbing rake lock assembly configured to re-establish rake lock during an impact event and provide high rake direction load retention without requiring high levels of forward loading.